User blog:Jamiebaby7/LOVE TRIANGLE
Chapter 1 Clare an Alli were talkin until K.C came up behind Clare an kissed her neck. Hey babe said K.C. Hey K.C said Clare with a smile on her face. Who are those boys over there said Alli wonderin. Clare, K.C, an Alli looked at 3 boys one was wearin all black even black eye liner, the other was wearin jeans, with a blue t-shirt, an a blue beanie, an the other was wearin jeans, with a wife beater with a button down shirt but 6 of the buttons were undone. Who is that girl over there said Drew the new boy wearin the wife beater. Idk but who is that girl with the short hair she is really pretty said Eli the boy wearin all black. Hey i'm Drew an this is my step brother Adam wearin the beanie, an his friend Eli said Drew. Hey i'm Alli an this is my best friend Clare an her boyfriend K.C said Alli. The bell rings. Alli we better get to class before we r late said Clare. Clare, K.C, an Alli walk to class. In english class. Hey Clare said Eli an Adam. Clare turns around an see's the guys from earlier. Hey Eli an Adam right said Clare with confusion. Yea said Eli an Adam. Okay class take a seat any were said mrs. dawes. Eli takes a seat right infront of Clare an Adam takes the seat right next to Clare. Okay im goin to pair u guys up for english partners for this entire semester said mrs. dawes. She paired up everyone an there was only to people left on the list. Lastly Clare Edwards an Eli Goldsworthy said mrs. dawes. The bell rings it's time to go home. Hey Clare do u want to come over my house at 7 to do the english thing said Eli. Uhhhhhh sure said Clare. Eli, Clare, an Adam walk Clare to her locker were they see K.C standin by it. Hey babe said K.C an kisses her. Uhhhhh hey said Clare kinda in shock from the kiss. K do u want me to walk u home said K.C. Sure said Clare. K let's go said K.C. K Eli i will be at ur house around 7 said Clare. K can't wait said Eli with a smirk. K.C an Clare walked away holdin hands while Eli an Adam were standin there lookin at them. Wat does she see in him said Eli upset. Dude u just meet her u barley no her said Adam. We will see when she comes over i will tell her how i feel than make my move said Eli with a smirk. Chapter 2 7o'clock rolled around an Eli was waitin his dad wasn't home an his mom isn't in his life any more, she left when he was 5. Eli was waitin pasiontly on his couch for Clare to come over than suddenly his doorbell rang an Eli jumped up to answer it. Hey Eli said Clare. Hey ur right on time come in said Eli. Clare walks in an Eli shuts the door behind her. Nice house, were's ur parents said Clare. Oh my dad is on a buisness trip till next week an my mom left when i was 5 said Eli. Oh i'm sorry bout ur mom said Clare. Nah it's okay, come on we r goin to do this in my room if that's okay with u said Eli. Ummmmmm yea that's okay said Clare. Okay said Eli. Eli takes Clare's hand an walks her up to his room, they come to a black door an Eli opens it an leads his way in with Clare followin. U can sit on the bed if u want said Eli, referin to Clare. Umm okay said Clare. Clare sits on the bed gettin her books out while Eli shuts the door an locks it, than goes to sit down next to Clare on his bed. So hear is my paper said Clare. An hear is mine said Eli, givin his paper to Clare an takin her paper. Eli an Clare were readin each others paper. Eli u r an amazin writer said Clare. So r u said Eli. Clare smiled at him an he smirked at her, than Eli took her books an her paper an put them on the floor. Umm Eli wat r u doin said Clare. This said Eli. He leans in an kisses her passiontly an she responses back, she thinks bout how great his kiss is an how great an soft his lips feel. He than puts his hand on her waist. She than starts to think bout her an K.C's relationship she than backs away. Wat's wrong Clare....... Wat did i do said Eli with concern. I just can't do this i like K.C said Clare. Than explain that kiss said Eli. Okay i like u an K.C but i can't do this to K.C can u not tell him bout that kiss please said Clare. Okay for u i won't said Eli. Okay thanks ill see u tomorrow at school said Clare. Clare leaves an Eli is there thinkin of a way to win Clare's heart. Category:Blog posts